Viktor
Viktor is one of the three majors of the Russian army dogs and their first platoon leader. He is Bozlev's big brother. Appearance Personality He is a power-hungry and ruthless dog, who enjoys killing and kills even females and puppies without remorse. He is a skilled fighter and tactician, but he doesn't care about his subordinates and he is ultimately a coward. Even though the war dogs should conquer Hokkaidō in hopes of saving their people from starvation, Viktor is actually a traitor who wants to rule the island himself and become the marshal. Because of this, he wishes to kill Maxim, the son of the current marshal. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Russian Arc' Viktor originates from Russia where he was trained as a dog in war. He swam to Hokkaidō in the hope of conquering the island as his own. He's accompanied by two other majors, Aram and Maxim, and lieutenant Lydia. He discovers Jerome scouting the land and therefore send out Lydia to investigate what he wants. Viktor fights Jerome and takes him as a prisoner. When he finds out that Jerome later has escaped without telling where the hideout of the ruler of the island, Hakurō, has his base, Viktor sends out scouts to fetch his brother Bozlev and his pack. Viktor eventually finds Hakurō’s pack and fights them. They win the battle and retire, feeling that they have put Hakurō’s pack in their place. In the heat of the fight, Viktor gets a hard grip of Hakurō’s neck. As Hakurō twists to get loose, Viktor bites his main arteries and kills him. Afterwards, he kills off all of the remaining members of Hakurō’s pack and once more takes Jerome as hostage. During a routine patrol, Viktor meets Gin’s pack whom he fights. However, he doesn’t win since Gin retreats when Viktor’s brother Bozlev arrives. Viktor then sends out Aram and Maxim to find Gin’s base. Soon, a member of Aram’s troop returns and tell him that Maxim has betrayed them and joined the Ōu army. As Maxim returns, Viktor attacks him. However, Maxim is saved by Akame, leaving Viktor looking like a fool. Viktor doesn't forget this humiliation and captures Gin's army inside a gorge. He guards the front exit while his brother, Bozlev guards the other. While guarding the front exit, Aram returns with Maxim, whom he has fooled into believing that he would leave Viktor. As Viktor sees Maxim, he gets furious and orders his minions to attack him. When Maxim can't stand up no longer, he sends in Aram to bite his throat and throw him down to Gin's army in the gorge. He then returns to his post. Here, Gin fools Viktor into believing that they're surrendering - what Viktor doesn't know is that at the other end of the gorge, his brother is in trouble as Gin's soldiers are fighting their way out. After a long battle, and the death of his brother Bozlev, Viktor flees the scene with those uninjured in his pack as Weed and his group arrives. He leads the back up Ōu soldiers to the sea where another battle ensues. Here, Viktor and Weed fight in the water, each trying to drown the other. Eventually, Viktor comes up for some air, leaving him vulnerable. Weed launches a Battōga and injures Viktor. As Weed is recovering from his attack, Aram and his remaining troops arrive and leap into the water. Before anyone can react, Aram grabs Viktor by his hind leg and drags him into the water. As the rest of the Russian pack stops fighting with Weed's soldiers they notice that Viktor and Aram are gone. Weed and Tesshin dive into the water and swim to the bottom where they see a lifeless Viktor, and Aram still clamped to his leg having wrapped his own body in seaweed to ensure that both he and Viktor can never return to the surface. Weed and Tesshin return to the beach where they inform everyone that Viktor has drowned and Aram gave his own life to make it happen. Category:GDW Characters Category:German Shepherds Category:Males Category:Scar Category:Dogs Category:Enemies Category:Russian Army Dogs Category:German Breeds Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (drowning) Category:Deceased (killed by Russian Army dogs)